Renn Region Adventures
by MrNoahCow
Summary: The Renn Region Adventures is the story of our main character through out the Renn region thwarting the evil team and training to become the Pokémon League champion! So join me on this adventure and I really hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins

**Yo hey guys! It's MrNoahCow, you guys can either call me that or just Noah. Either works, I know my writing isn't the greatest, so I'm hoping you guys will stick through as I (hopefully) get better as the story progresses and we get deeper and longer into the story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!**

The sun rose slowly and steadily over the small town. The new morning sun rose, slanting of the water casting a soft blue glow over the hills and town to complement the red light of the sun. This beautiful feat of nature gave the town its name: Blue Hills. Our hero, Phoenix King is awoken from a calling sound from inside his home.

"PHOENIX! OUT OF BED NOW PLEASE!" His mom calls downstairs.

"Mmm! ~Coming!" I call back and slides out of his bed and lays on the ground barely awake.

Several more minutes drone on by before his mother calls me again, I respond but this time gets to my feet to change. I dawn a pair of jeans, dark blue and tight fit but not skinny jeans. Pulling on a white t-shirt he zipped up his orange hoodie over it about half way so the top of the t-shirt is still visible. Lacing up my converse I grab my purple hat and slides it on heading downstairs with a smile on my face. Today is a special day.

"Well look who's finally awake!" His mother said with a warm smile.

I smile and scratch the arm. "Sorry Mom."

"Don't worry honey, there are some pancakes for you before your big day!"

I sit down and quickly tear through the handful of pancakes on my plate before rushing to get out of the door now that I was awake. I grab my black backpack and push open the front door. "I LOVE YOU HONEY! GO GET THEM!"

Before the door slams behind me I call back: "I LOVE YOU TOO MOM!"

Running at a steady pace through Blue Hills, I take a right on the pier front street down towards the Pokémon lab. "ELEEEE"

I jerk my head over as I run, a small green four legged animal looks as me as I run and takes on after me. I smile and run faster and harder down the street to stay ahead. Unfortunately for me he was twice my speed and easily got ahead of me and stood in my way to make me stop. I stumble to a top and put my hands on my knees and pant.

"Okay, you win buddy."

"ELEC!"

"Oh yeah?" I stand up straight and put my hands on the back of my head and breath deeply.

"El! ELECTrIKE!"

I look down at my friend and silently agree and pick her up and place her on my shoulder. We walk around the waterfront, people talking and fishing and just having a good time in the early morning.

"Aren't you excited Rayne?" I asked my Electrike, nicknamed Rayne.

"ELECTRIKE!" The sound is loud and excited.

"Me too." We reach the large wooden doors of the Pokémon lab.

The wooden doors are carved with intricate designs, along the bottom ran a ocean scene involving Kyogre and with above the bottom scene Groudon stood over the ground domain with Pokémon and humans alike who live in his domain. But above them all were carved clouds and bird Pokémon until along the very top was Rayquaza in his glory above the entire scene.

I look at Rayne. "You ready?"

"Electrike."

I push the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2 - Professor Palm

**Chapter 2: Professor Palm**

I walk into the large entrance of the Pokémon Lab, three halls leave the room. The ceiling has carved images of all the known legendary Pokémon and the walls covered in carvings of all other Pokémon. I stand near them looking the detail that went into them, finally and the last thing I noticed was the Mega Evolution symbol created in tile on the floor.

"Whoa…" I whisper.

I stand looking at the beauty of the room I don't hear a person walk into the room. "Hello there! You must be here for the new Pokémon?"

I turn sharply and see a woman, probably in her late twenties. Her blonde hair in a braid and a pair of glasses, she had a warm smile. "Ummm….yeah of course. Of course."

"Then follow me please!" She turns and walks down the main hallway.

I follow, the carvings of the Pokémon and the walls become a boring white color and the rooms that I could see into where filled with research equipment or Pokémon being tested or cared for. The Blue Hills Pokémon Lab also serves as the town's Pokémon Center. I was lead to a large open room which the back opened up into a large glass sanctuary for many Pokémon.

"AH! PHOENIX!" A man said loudly. He was in his early thirties and had short black hair and a thin beard growing. "You must be here for the new Pokémon to start your journey?"

"Yes sir!" I respond setting Rayne down.

"Unfortunately, there is only one Pokémon left here for the time being."

"WHAT!? I don't have a choice?"

Professor Palm looks at me. "You always have a choice Phoenix." He turns back and takes out a Pokéball and sets it on the table. "You don't have to take the Pokémon inside, but once you open the Pokéball. The Pokémon inside is yours for you to raise and train."

I stand for a second, looking at the Pokéball. Wondering who is inside. "I'll take it." I reach out and grab the Pokéball and place it on my belt. "We'll meet outside Professor, thank you for everything!"

Professor Palm gives me a warm smile. "Oh, and just before you leave take this Pokédex please!"

I take the red rectangular piece of technology and slide it in my back pocket and head out to the ocean side. Rayne trails behind me as we travel to a good place to meet our new friend. _Only one! Knowing my luck it'll be the one I didn't want, Totodile!_ I reach a small park and sit down on the grass facing a bench looking down at the Pokéball in my hand. "You ready Rayne?"

"Electrike!"

I take a deep breath and press the button on the Pokéball. The red light pop out and form into a bipedal Pokémon. The red disappears and a blue Pokémon appears. "OSHAWOOOOOOOOTT!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Olympia

"An Oshawott?" I sat there looking at the blue Pokémon and feeling surprisingly happy about my new friend. "Rayne, meet our new friend Oshawott."

Rayne jumps up on the bench next to Oshawott. "El! Electrike!"

"OSHA!"

I sit cross legged watching Rayne and Oshawott bonding and getting to know each other. "Oshawott, your gonna need a nickname and I've been thinking."

"Osha?" Oshawott turns her head and looks at me.

"Umm…...how about Eska?"

"OSHAWOTT!"

I smile and pat Eska on the head. "Welcome to the team Eska."

"That's a cool Pokémon friend."

I turn and stand up quickly look at an older man, wearing black pants, boots and a long sleeve shirt. On the shirt, an O is printed and divided into four parts. The top yellow, left blue, right was white and the bottom was red.

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you?"

"Me, no one important but I've got an assignment."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's the O stand for?"

"Team Olympia."

"Who are they?"

"No one important yet, pretty soon every one in the entire Renn Region will fear Team Olympia. But we can't work on that without Pokémon can we? No hand over your Pokémon and no one gets hurt." The Grunt grabs his Pokéball.

"Firstly, don't tell people your plan and secondly you're not gonna take them without a fight!"

"Ahhhh, of course. GO ZUBAT!" The grunt shouts and the small purple bat pops out ready for a battle.

"RAYNE LET'S GO!" I shot and point with my index finger towards the Zubat. "USE SPARK!"

Rayne's body gets covered in yellow electricity and she charges forward. "ZUBAT DODGE! QUICK!" The grunts gives his command.

The Zubat flies above Rayne's missing attack. "NOW ZUBAT! USE LEECH LIFE!"

Three pale green tendrils fire downwards towards Rayne and strike her in the back and the tendrils return to Zubat in a bright green, the drained energy. "RAYNE NO! SHAKE IT OFF! THUNDER SHOCK! GO!" I scream out my command.

"ELECTIRKEEEEE!" Rayne calls out a bolt of electricity arcs from her tail and strikes the Zubat before it or its trainer can react. "ZUUUUUUUUU!" It calls out and falls to the ground, knocked out.

I stand with a determined look on my face at the Grunt. "Game. Set. Match. Looks like you get to keep them today boy, if you ever run into me again or any of our admin you won't stand a chance! Zubat return!" He turns tail and takes of running out of town.

I stand and take a deep breath before breaking into a smile and running and scoping up Rayne and giving her a big hug. "We did it! Our first official battle we won!"

"ELECTRIKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rayne calls out happily.

"I'M SO PROUD OF US!"


	4. Chapter 4 - First Steps

**Chapter 4: First Steps**

The midday wind blew the salty sea air across the street to where I stood. I took a long deep breath of the fresh air, the gate or entrance arched over the main road that came down through Blue Hills. To the North was most of the region and to the south was the Pokémon League so Blue Hills at certain times during the year had a large tourist groups for the Pokémon League Tournaments and the home to the Elite 4 and Champion.

I look down at my pair of Pokéballs, containing Rayne and Eska. "Well guys, the next time we'll be back here. It'll be for the Pokémon League Tournament and Elite 4 challenge."

I take another deep breath and hold while stepping through the gate. After a pause I release my breath and begin to walk down the road. I listen to the sounds of the forest and the feel the wind on my face. I stop and stand, alone on the road. I press the buttons on my Pokéballs and call out both Rayne and Eska. "Join me guys!"

They land on either side of me. "ELE!" "OSHA!" They both call out in joy.

"Hey guys, feeling a little lonely. Gonna walk a bit together." I smile down at them.

"OSHA! Oshawo, osha-oshawott!"

"Well Eska, don't worry. I'm sure nothing will go wrong!"

The forest was alive, bird Pokémon flew across the road and all over the sky. Unfortunately, the amount of Pokéballs I owned was the same amount of Gym Badges I had at the time. I walk, taking in the surrounds never being any farther than the gate. Playing in the forests to the south and only traveling to the Pokémon League Tournament every year. Rayne round with distances up and down 100 yards out while Eska stayed close by and seemed to have a more reserved personality compared to Rayne who was loud and excited and ready for a fight.

The path came to a fork, the main paved road stayed straight and a dirt single file path to the left that seemed more like that the path a Pokémon Trainer would take over the main road. "Which way guys?"

"Eletic!" Rayne pointed with her head down the single file path.

"OSHA! Osh, oshawott!" Eska pointed down the main paved road.

I smiled softly. "So I have the deciding vote then."

I think for a bit, and turn down the off the road path not waiting for Eska and Rayne to follow. After a bit Rayne lopes after me, but Eska stays put holding tight onto her shell. I don't notice at first till Rayne bumps her head into my leg and as I look down on her as she points with her nose towards Eska standing alone. "Oh, ESKA!" I call out. "COME ON!"

"OSHAWOTT!"

"We have to continue, we won't grow strong and become the champion of the Renn Region!"

Eska stands still and takes a tiny step forward, and then another followed by a third. "OSHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eska charges towards me, arms open calling out loud and jumps into my arms. "Osha, oshawott!"

"HAHAHA! Okay, I'll carry you Eska."

"Lectrike…" Rayne mutters and jogs ahead sniffing around.

 **Hey guys, I know my writing is terrible. I want this story to improve my writing so by the end of it I can write well thought out and intense stories. So any help is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Her?

**Chapter 5: Her?**

The day wanes on the forest gets hotter and hotter with the sun reaching its peak. Eska remains in my arms while Rayne continues her "perimeter". The heat and walking sapps the energy from my legs, Eska's added weight not helping my case at all. "Electrike….." Rayne calls as she bumps my head.

I smile down at here. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a break am I?"

"Osha."

"Trike!"

Setting down Eska I slip off my backpack and pull out a piece of my sandwich that my Mother made for me before I left and the tiny bit of Pokémon food I had brought with me and pour it into a bowl for them to share. "You like it guys?"

"Osha!" But Rayne says nothing but eats quickly taking small bites but shoveling the food in faster than ever.

For the next about fifteen minutes we eat and then sit in silence just digesting our meals a bit as I pick up the "dishes". Rayne jerks her head up and lets low growl noise out as she stands. The bushes begin to rustle, like someone or something trying to push through to the other side. The bushes part open and a girl falls through and lands on her chest. "AHHHHHHH!"

Rayne stands still and cocks her head while Eska runs and hides behind my legs.

The girl stands slowly, groaning. "Oh damn."

She had black hairs, tied in a single braid down her back the is sharp contrast the her bright blue eyes. She looked about a year or so younger than me, about 15 or so. Standing around 5'5 about seven inches shorted then me. (165CM for her and 189 for me.) She rises to her knees and rubs her head softly. "Ug."

I step forward and offer my hand to her, "You okay?"

"Um….yeah. Thanks." She takes my hand and I help her up.

I turn the helpful hand into a handshake "I'm Phoenix, Phoenix King."

She smiles. "Kimmy West, but Phoenix is a very interesting name."

"Oh yeah, Mom said it reminded her of my Dad but no idea how. I'm not Junior."

She rubs the side of her head again. "Ug. Head hurts. Sorry, but it's a really cool name. Trust me. Kimmy is pretty low key."

"I'd love to be lowkey though, you need anything?"

Kimmy drops her bag and slumps against the tree. "I just need a breather."

I sit down cross legged across the path from Kimmy. "You a new adventurer, or a few badges in?"

Kimmy takes a few seconds to respond, opening her pack and removing a few items. "Um….Sorry, little distracted. No, I'm from the town coming up next. I traveled to Blue Hills for my starting Pokémon and now I'm on my way back."

"Oh! You go a starter from Prof. Palm as well? When I got there only Eska was there, Oshawott I mean."

Kimmy smiled and offered her hand out to Eska. Eska tentatively looks at her hand and then me, I nod to her kind of like giving permission. Stepping forward, Eska lets Kimmy pet her head for a bit. "No, I did have both Oshawott, sorry Eska here and another Pokémon."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really, what other Pokémon was there?"

Kimmy stops petting Eska and reaches into her bag. "Come on out Charmander!"

The red light appeared and formed the shape of a small orange lizard. "CHAR!"

I look at the odd red lizard, the flame on his tail blazing bright. "CHAR!" It begins to jump, dance and skip around calling out. "Huh, he's a little energetic."

Kimmy giggles. "Just a bit. Don't know why, just happy 24/7."

"Quite the opposite of Eska here, she's very reserved."

Kimmy smiles and grabs Charmander. "Each Pokémon is very different! Personalities, battle styles and skills. Charmander is my only Pokémon so far." Kimmy sets down Charmander. "Do you have an idea of where you're heading next?"

"Not really. To the next town, find out where the nearest gym is but other than that no clue. You?"

Kimmy laughs loudly as Charmander and Rayne begin to play with each other. Nipping and wrestling. "The next town, where I'm from remember. There's a gym there, a ground type gym to be exact."

"GROUND TYPE!" I groan and lay backwards. "Good thing I have an electric type right?"

"It's perfect, electric is super effective on ground right!"

"Totally." I laugh. "Hopefully I catch another Pokémon or Eska can put in the finest or work."

"Oi! Charmander, no fire!" Kimmy chides her Pokémon. "Don't think it'll be impossible for your Elektrike. What's his name?"

"Her name is Rayne, been my best friend well for almost ever."

"At least you have two Pokémon! You need two to challenge the gym, so I need to catch another soon, but also a Pokémon I want on my team."

I laugh. "You could borrow Eska!"

Kimmy stifles the laugh. "That wouldn't be right!"

"This is a forest isn't it? Probably some grass and water types around all here."

"Yeah, but I dunno." Kimmy pauses for bit. "Feeling ready."

"What for?" I raise an eyebrow.

"For a Pokémon battle."


	6. Chapter 6 - Face-Off

**Chapter 6: Face-off**

The area is clear. Charmander and Eska face off in the center. Both waiting for commands, Charmander ready to pounce and Eska just standing there. Tentative and unsure about the battle and her battling skills.

"YOU GONNA MOVE OR LET ME?" Kimmy shouts across the clearing.

I let a smile creep onto my face. "ESKA! SCREECH!"

Eska opens her mouth and lets an ear splitting screech out of her mouth, both Charmander and Kimmy cover their ears and yelling pain.

"CHARMANDER! EMBER!" Kimmy yells over the sound.

Charmander opened his mouth a hundreds of small pebble sized red circles blasted out of his mouth. "CHARRR!" Eska, still with her eyes closed while using screech. "ESKA DODGE!" I call out.

Eksa opens her eyes and goes to move but it's too late. Ember slams in Eska, not doing huge damage but causing the Screech attack to stop. "Osha!"

Eska gets thrown back by the force of the attack. "CHARMANDER! DON'T LET UP! HIT EKSA WITH SCRATCH!"

"CHARI!" Charmander leaps into the air towards Eska, his right claws bright white and elongated ready to be brought down on Eska.

"ESKA! BLOCK!" Eska raises the shell on her stomach and raises it as the Scratch attack falls and bounces harmlessly off the shell. "Alright! Follow it up Razor Shell!"

Eska's shell grows about a foot in length in bright blue energy as she jumps forward to strike Charmander. "CHARMANDER! DODGE!" Charmander jumps upward, unfortunately for Charmander that was straight into Eska's Razor Shell.

"OSHAWOOOOTT!" Eska strikes Charmander hard. From their position about eight feet in the air to Charmander being in a small hole in the ground and Eska sticking an easy landing.

"NO CHARMANDER!" Kimmy exclaims loudly as the dust settles, where Charmander hit the ground he lay. Knocked out with the help of the defense lowering Screech.

Kimmy runs forward and scopes of her partner from the small pit. "Oh Charmander! I'm sorry!" Kimmy pulls out some herbs and helps Charmander recover. "Oh, that was a great battle though Phoenix. Eska is a great battler!"

"OSHA!" Eska ducks behind my legs and smiles.

"Yeah, that was our first battle but he seem like we have some sort of chemistry." I laugh and crouch to a knee and pat Eska's head. "You did great Eska."

Kimmy smiles. "Thanks for a great battle Eska, you did great. You to Charmander."

"I look around, how far away is the town?"

Kimmy raises and returns Charmander. "Only about 30 min walk, can we go together?"

I shrug. "Can't hurt can it? Lead the way!"


End file.
